


A Quiet Night

by chaosfay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a trade with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhyswinz on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhyswinz+on+tumblr).



Alea hadn’t slept for two days now; at least, not a solid sleep.  Fifteen minutes here, a few minutes there.  She was beyond the point of exhaustion, but sleep would not come to her.  Instead she was met with nightmares, the likes of which she had never experienced before.  The dark circles under her eyes told enough stories, and those who saw her coming made certain not to speak to her.  More than once she had snapped at her companions only to apologize minutes laters.

She’d been plagued with these nightmares since the sky tore open, but they were only getting worse.  Waking up soaked in sweat and unable to fall back to sleep was too much to handle.  Now she just moved around as a drunkard.  Thankfully her companions, and advisers, were wise enough not to send her off on various missions or have her present for meetings with visiting diplomats and nobles.  

It was nearly midnight of the third day when Solas finally approached her.  She sat on her balcony wrapped in a heavy blanket, staring off into nowhere.  

"You need to rest."  His voice was gentle, his approach quiet.  The lack of rest had made her hearing even more sensitive now.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."  She rested her chin on her knees, wrapping the blanket tighter around around her.

"I meant no insult," Solas sat down beside her, looking as comfortable in the chill air as a cat in the sun.  "You’ve tried every potion brought to you, eaten foods that ought to make you unable to stay awake, and nothing has taken effect.  I may be able to help where those have not."  

Alea turn to look at him, there eyes meeting.  Her eyes couldn’t quite focus enough to take in the details of his face, but she could make out a small smile.  “How do you suppose that?”

"I can provide you with peaceful dreams.  My experience in the Fade-"

"Yes, we all know about your Fade experiences.  I’ve heard every story you’ve told about your travels, what you’ve learned, all of it.  How in blazes do you think it’ll help me?"  She was crying now, her anger and frustration too much to bear.

Solas took no offense, or at least it appeared at that.  “Come, it will be easier with you lying down.”  He helped her to her feet and aided her in walking to the overlarge bed.  “I recommend you put on more comfortable clothing.  It will make rest easier.”

Rolling her eyes Alea decided to play along with his claims.  Solas turned around to give her privacy as she stripped out of her clothes and into her soft night clothes.  “Alright, let’s see what you can do.”  She crawled over bed, and with Solas’s help managed to get under the covers.  Suddenly she found herself feeling as though she were a child again.

"Do you trust me?"  With a nod from Alea he pulled one of the chairs over to sit beside her.  Once comfortable, "now close your eyes.  Focus on your breath.  Feel it come in and out.  Keep it slow, deep, and easy."

She followed his instructions, feeling rather silly now.  Then he started to sing; it was a lullaby, one she had never heard before.  With effort Alea didn’t focus on the words, just the rhythm.  Her breath matched it.  She could feel herself falling, her limbs sinking into the soft mattress as they relaxed.  He continued singing, his voice rich, but the words were lost as she slowly slipped into the Fade.  

Alea didn’t feel it, but Solas’s hand rested on her forehead, brushing the hair away from her face.  His touch was light, soft.  The song lulled her into sleep, but his touch passed onto her a barrier.  He could feel the nightmares creeping in, demons and darkness fighting to make their way through.  Never faltering with the song he strengthened the barrier, built it up higher and thicker.  Her breathing eased and expression softened.  He could feel her releasing what grip she left here.

After an hour, his voice nearly raw, Solas removed his hand and ceased with his singing.  The barrier would hold until she woke again.  Rising from his seat he placed a single kiss on her forehead before quietly leaving her room.  Closing the door to her quarters behind him he made his way to the rookery.

As usual Leliana was awake, requiring little sleep herself.  “Good evening, Solas.”  

"Alea is now asleep.  I recommend no one disturb her for at least the next twelve hours.  The barriers I placed around her in the Fade will hold until she wakes." 

Leliana sat back in her seat, relief bringing a smile to her face.  “Oh, thank the Maker.  I’ll place guards at her door and pass around the word to keep things very quiet until she wakes up on her own.  Thank you.”

Nodding his head Solas made his way down the stairs to his own room, exhausted from his work.  Knowing Alea would now rest easily he himself fell asleep without guilt.  When she woke he would teach her the spell he used.  With practice she’ll be able to use it as often as necessary and sleep.


End file.
